Valor
by BlueDagger
Summary: The tale of a twenty-year-old boy named Finn and his attempts to seal the evil of the world, and save the Kingdom of Fiare. A re-imagining/continuation of Adventure Time. Reinvents the world and history while picking up after the series. Rated M to be safe.
1. Foreward

Foreward

Valor is a complete re-imagining of the story of Adventure Time. I looked at the world of Adventure Time and saw a world ripe with potential. However, as the show is, in its essence, a comedy, this could never be explored to its fullest potential.

Basically, I took the land of Ooo, and made it into a setting worthy of an epic story. Not much to it. I did have to take some creative liberties with the world: The Candy Kingdom, for example, is, in this story, the sprawling Kingdom of Fiares, informally known as the Candy Kingdom. Its residents are not sentient pieces of candy as they are in the show, but are, instead, humans whose skin was turned to candy in the aftermath of the Mushroom War.

Now, the setting for this makes way for the epic tale I will be attempting to create. I tried not to change _too _much, so the events of the show could have truly happened within my version of Adventure Time's world. This story is set several years after where the show is at now. Finn the Human is now nineteen years old, and has matured much since the show. He and Jake now offer themselves out as mercenaries to the Kingdom of Fiares and the greater Land of Ooo.

The tale begins with Finn and his companions embarking on a quest to seal a great evil. Where the tale will end, who knows.

I will be keeping an appendix throughout the tale, in an attempt to replicate the system I had when writing fanfiction on the Avatar Wiki, where I was able to create pages for characters and events and such. Also, be warned, there is romance between Marceline and Bubblegum, but only as a subplot.

And so begins the journey of the human boy named Finn.


	2. Appendix

Hello, and welcome to the appendix for Valor! If you just wanna get to the story, feel free to skip right past this. However, if you're interested in the world I've built from the Land of Ooo, stay right here. It will be updated continuously.

I will begin with a timeline. After the timeline will be information on all the characters, after that on all the races, and after that on all the locations. Enjoy.

_Timeline_

2012 AD – The United States of America begins construction on a devastating type of nuclear bomb, which has radiation that disperses much quicker than normal bombs.

2014 AD – United States is horrified when China, not knowing of America's new horrifying weapon, declares that if the United States does not pay off its entire debt within one year, they will declare war.

2015 AD – The U.S., of course, is not able to pay off its debt. China declares war. Seeing no other option, the United States unleashes its super-weapon, their advanced nuclear bomb: The Mushroom Bomb.

2017 AD – China struck back, hard, with the same form of quick-disperse radiation bombs. By 2017, the Earth was in ruins. All major countries of the world had joined in the war effort on one side or the other. The world was devastated by nuclear warfare.

January 1, 2018 AD – The world is in shatters. Government and civilization are gone. Any remnants of the surface are destroyed. The radiation takes hold. While designed to disperse quickly, it still lingers anywhere from ten to fifty years. The last remnants of humanity retreat underground. The continents themselves begin to shift. A new age would later be declared to start on this day: AC, or After Cataclysm.

5 AC – Vampires come out of hiding. Janerax declares himself the Vampire King.

150 AC – The first people brave the outside world. Shockingly, they find that the world has largely rebuilt itself. Forests and grassy plains dominate the land. The continents have shifted. North and South America are now much closer together, forming one large landmass. Much of what was Asia is now an enormous crater that would become known as, aptly, The Crater. Europe and Africa have merged, and Australia now lingers to the south of Africa, west of Asia.

175 AC – The remaining humans from the Mushroom War find themselves mutated by the radiation. They rise from their underground vaults, and begin life again as nomadic tribes. Most technology from before the war is lost, mainly guns and other such weaponry. The only technology left is the scraps they can find.

183 AC – A man named Simon Petrilov stumbled out of a vault in the northern United States. An explorer at heart, he initially leads a group of people to map the outside world. One day, high in the mountains, he stumbles upon what seems to be a fortress made of ice. Inside, he and his crew find an empty throne. On it are a sword and a crown. Simon jokingly puts the crown on his head. This suddenly infuses him with snow magic. In the course of moments, he is transformed into the Ice King. His skin turns blue, he grows a white beard, and his crew is infused with ice. He returns to his vault, where he finds that his newfound magic has done the same to his people as it did to his crew. Calling themselves the Jaan, or Ice People, they found the kingdom of Jaanares under their new ruler.

197 AC – Marceline, Janerax's niece, slays the King and declares herself Vampire Queen. A civil war ensues, and ends with her father, Hunson Abadeer, retreating to the Nightosphere, where Marceline imprisons him.

200 AC – The Candy People, or Nerra as they call themselves, settle down in what was once the western coast of the United States. They name their first city Fuira, and name their newfound kingdom Fiares. It is informally known as the Candy Kingdom.

212 AC – A race of people called the Dragrim, also known as the Sword People, found a kingdom in what remains of the central United States called Agiratha. The people were merged with swords by the radiation.

250 AC – The kingdoms of Fiares and Agiratha finally meet at what was Nevada. They declare themselves allies to each other.

260 AC – The Kingdom of Jaanares makes contact with the Mouro, or Berry People, in southern Canada. Jaanares allies itself with the Kingdom of Marja, the Berry Kingdom.

265 AC – Over the years, Fiares and Agiratha find several other kingdoms throughout the ruins of North and South America.

268 AC – The First Grand Council is held between the great Kingdoms of Fiares the Candy Kingdom, Agiratha the Sword Kingdom, Ignis the Fire Kingdom, and Nuvol the Cloud Kingdom. The combined lands of these four kingdoms is declared the Land of Ooo. A new age is declared: NC, or New Civilization. Civilization is finally declared rebuilt.

13 NC – First contact is made with Lumpy Space, a region that exists in space above North America.

26 NC – Scouts from Fiares find the Kingdom of Jaanares.

27 NC – Marceline Abadeer the Vampire Queen bores of her job as queen. She gives the throne to her steward Logas, and leaves the Underdark to travel the world.

28 NC – Fiares begins discussions with Jaanares. While they do not declare each other allies, they remain friendly to each other.

30 NC – Fiares and Jaanares begin to have border disputes.

32 NC – Jaanares, upset about being forced to cede a chunk of land to Fiares, declares war. Jaanares and Marja march to war against the combined strength of Fiares and Agiratha. The Winter War begins.

33 NC – The Ice King uses his magic to force Fiares and Agiratha into an endless winter.

36 NC – After four years of bitter warfare, Fiares and Agiratha deal a crushing blow in the Battle of the Green Field. King Lilates of Marja bends the knee to Queen Uiros of Fiares. The Ice King, however, refuses to bend the knee. Summoning his forces, he retreats northward. He settles his forces in Oregon. He sets up a shield to protect his small castle and city that are the last remnants of his great kingdom.

43 NC – Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum is born.

50 NC – A boy named Finn is born to some of the last true humans in the world. His parents are hunted down and killed soon after he is born. He is taken in by a family of dogs, where he meets his soon-to-be best friend Jake.

53 NC – Marceline the Vampire Queen stumbled upon the ten-year-old Princess Bubblegum in the woods one day. While initially sickened by the sheer cuteness of the princess, she is drawn to her. The two become fast friends.

55 NC – Princess Bubblegum ascends the throne after King Yerial succumbs to sickness.

55 NC – Hearing reports of civil unrest in the Underdark, Marceline takes flight and leaves to go become the Vampire Queen once again. She leaves Bubblegum a shirt as a goodbye present.

61 NC – Quelling the unrest in the Underdark, Marceline returns to an unwelcoming Bubblegum, who resents the vampire for leaving her. She does not return to the Underdark, however.

62 NC – Finn and Jake become adventurers in the land of Ooo.

63 NC – Finn and Jake aid Bubblegum in defeating the dreaded Lich King, who threatens Fiares. Princess Bubblegum is briefly transformed into a thirteen-year-old girl, however, she quickly restores herself to her original age.

65 NC – The Lich King rises again, and Finn and Jake yet again defeat him.

70 NC – The year that Valor begins.

_Changelog -_

_June 16 – Timeline of events up to start of Valor completed. _


End file.
